callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tombstone Soda
Tombstone Soda is a new Perk-a-Cola introduced in Call of Duty: Black Ops II ''in the Zombies section Green Run in TranZit and Town. For 2000 points, the player is allowed to drop a Tombstone power-up while downed when they are holding the "use" button, killing the player in the process, and not allowing anyone to revive them. When the player spawns in the next round, if the player is to grab the Tombstone power-up, they will receive the perks (except Tombstone Soda itself) and guns possessed before going down. The tombstone will disappear if not taken within approximately 90 seconds after the player has respawned. However, if a player has Tombstone Soda and is downed, once being revived by a teammate, all of the perks including Tombstone Soda itself, will disappear, only the weapons remain available. The color of the Perk-a-Cola drink is dark purple while the icon is a gravestone with "R.I.P." written on it. Tombstone Soda is not available when playing solo. Appearance The Tombstone Soda machine resembles a real tombstone, with a black paint job, with the top resembling a group of tombstones. The front of the machine has a compartment containing 6 bottles of Tombstone Soda. The top of the machine has the logo for Tombstone Soda. Locations *'Green Run' **'TranZit' - Located inside the Power Station after the power is turned on or the door is opened by a Turbine. **'Town''' (Survival, multiplayer only) - Located on the street leading to the Mystery Box spawn and Double Tap Root Beer ll Gallery Tombstone Soda bottle model BOII.png Tombstone uncap.png|Uncapping a Tombstone Soda bottle. Tombstone ingest.png|Drinking the Tombstone Soda. Tombstone.png|The Tombstone logo. Trivia *Tombstone Soda is the only Perk-a-Cola so far with an icon that does not have the shape of a shield, but instead an inverted shield that resembles the shape of a tombstone. *The Tombstone dropped by the player reads, "In memory of Serozh Sarkisyan, Born July 2, 1888, Died June 5, 1909, Aged 20 YRS 11 MO". **Serozh Sarkisyan is an environment artist at Infinity Ward.http://www.threedyzero.com His name is also featured in "Favela". *This is the second Perk-a-Cola which takes effect when the player is down, the first being the solo version of Quick Revive, the third being Who's Who. *More than four perks can be obtained with Tombstone by buying it, getting downed, and then buying more perks before grabbing the power-up which will give back the perks obtained before being downed. *This is the first Perk-a-Cola to spawn a power-up. **This is the second time a player cannot pick up a power-up, as the only player who can pick up the tombstone is the person who dropped it when they died. The first is in the map Moon, if one throws a Quantum Entanglement Device and a red power-up spawns, no player can pick it up. *Oddly, the Tombstone does not return Semtex after one retrieves their drop. *If the player buys Tombstone Soda in TranZit and falls to the lava pit in the Power Station, Richtofen will laugh at the player like when the Mystery Box had moved location. *If playing co-operative online and everyone apart from a single player leaves, that single player, despite now playing by solo rules, will be able to buy Tombstone Soda. Doing so is a waste as Quick Revive will cause the power-up to vanish upon the auto-revival and dying any other way ends the game. *The machine's paintjob appears to be that of multiple tombstones. *Tombstone Soda, Mule Kick and Electric Cherry are the only Perk-a-Colas that the beverage color is different to the color of the icon. *Tombstone is only featured in Green Run, TranZit and Town. Likely replaced by Who's Who in Die Rise. *After the player respawns and waits too long, the power-up will disappear, resulting in the loss of the player's loadout. *If an EMP Grenade is thrown at the Perk-a-Cola machine, the player will be unable to get the Tombstone drop. *Tombstone Sode is the only Perk-a-Cola not to be introduced in a downloadable content pack. *When the player picks up their tombstone and they had an empty gun(s), the magazine(s) will be refilled. *Tombstone Soda is the only Perk-a-Cola that is unobtainable while playing solo. *If a downed player with tombstone crawls into the tombstone power up they will aquire all their perks and guns while down, allowing them to fire whatever weapon the tombstone gave them while downed. *The jingle for Tombstone Soda contains exactly 500 characters. References Achievement/Trophy Dance On My Grave - In Green Run, acquire your Tombstone. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies Perk-a-Colas